


Write Me Your Feelings

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, that one soulmate au where what you write on your skin shows up on theirs idk what its called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur’s right arm was always covered with notes and reminders, while Alfred’s left was coated with black and red ink doodles. Despite how annoying it could be, they both couldn’t hate the markings, because they were the markings of their soulmate.





	Write Me Your Feelings

_ Practice at six- don’t forget this time. _

_ Christmas coming up- get the hockey tickets for Mattie _

_ English test- please study for once _

Arthur gazed down at his arm and sighed. His supposed soul-mate was a complete idiot if they had to write down every little thing that they needed to do. Arthur, though, couldn’t get too annoyed. His soul-mate, at times, had to feel the same with all the intricate swirling patterns he doodled all over himself. 

“Ah, my friend, is that little soul-mate of yours invading your art space?”

“Stuff it, frog.” Arthur said, not even glancing at his friend. The taller once just chuckled and sat down next to him. 

“Really Arthur, I would think you would be nicer to the man whose been your friend for the past five years!”

“By saying friend, you imply I consent to your constant pestering. Honestly, I didn’t even ask you to follow me to college!”

“Ah, but you did ask me to show you that tattoo artist and the piercing guy-” Francis was cut off by Arthur forcefully closing his book. 

“Yes, yes. You simply adore reminding me of my rebellious phase. Now will you please allow me to study?” With a huff, Arthur opened his book back up and picked up his pen. While Francis chuckled and walked off to heaven knows where, Arthur began to doodle on his right hand. He felt fairly lucky that he was right-handed while his soul-mate was left handed, as it made sure that neither of them would interfere with the others ink. 

And, across the sea, and extremely stressed-out senior who was curled up in his bed began to watch in fascination as his arm was covered with beautiful art. At eleven at night, Alfred knew he should be studying, or at least getting some well-needed rest. But the eighteen year-old knew that with his midterms coming up, he was too stressed to do anything productive. 

And so, when his arm began to be coated with beautiful swirls in varying colors of blue, green, and black ink Alfred sleep-addled brain did something he wouldn’t have done if he wasn’t so desperate forget about his tests. 

Many people thought that it was taboo to contact your soulmate before the first “magical” meeting between them. But, Alfred was tired, stressed, and he had spent the last seventeen years and five months watching his soulmate grow through the art he drew, and after being informed to never contact the man, he was simply tired of listening to that stupid ‘logic’. So Alfred wiggled out of his blanket cocoon and reached over to his desk for a pen before curling back up and writing. 

_ Hi.  _

Arthur physically jumped. Squinting and rubbing his eyes, he looked at his arm, not believing that his soul-mate was a big enough imbecile to write directly to him. He stared at the messy handwriting he was used to seeing all over his hand. Taking a deep breath, he decided to write back. 

_ Hello.  _

_ I didn't expect you to write back so soon! _

_ Well, I certainly didn't expect you to write in the first place.  _

_ You've got me there. What's your name? _

_ Are you sure I should be giving that away? Isn't it taboo to contact your soulmate at all before the initial meeting? _

_ I'm Alfred!  _

_ Arthur.  _

And so it began. Alfred and Arthur began talking to each other daily, only stopping when they ran out of space on their arms, and eventually Alfred managed to wrangle Arthur's number out of him. They talked almost every night and every day. 

And soon came the end of the year, and then finals. Their birthdays passed and Alfred went to college, still not allowed to know where exactly Arthur lives or what he looks like. 

“Hey Artie.”

Said man sighed and adjusted the phone as he continued his embroidery, “Please don't call me that. And you do know it is ten at night here. Honestly, it's been six months and you still can't get the times-”

“I know what time it is there. I just honestly couldn't wait to tell you something!”

The only reason Arthur didn't yell at the younger blonde was that his voice sounded a lot more excited than normal. With a questioning voice Arthur asked what he was so worked up about. 

 “So you know how my college offers exchange programs and stuff? Well I managed to find one! And after one month here, I'm heading to UCL! And since you lived near London, although you've never specified how close, I was thinking that we could finally meet! And I wouldn't have to rely on just your voice and your art for whenever I want to think about you…”

Arthur was stunned into silence. He had never really been one to sit in bed and fantasize about meeting his one-and-only. Arthur had always had a plan of getting good grades (if you ignore his “rebellious punk phase” that took place his senior year. Arthur always did.), going to a good college, either publishing graphic novels or teaching art to high school students, and maybe meeting his soulmate later on in his life.  

And when Alfred began talking to Arthur, he just assumed it would stay as simply writing back and forth. And when Alfred managed to wrangle his phone number out of him, he assumed it wouldn't escalate until he was older and ready. But now, Arthur wasn't sure what to assume. He was nervous, as he never thought much about his looks or personality as being anything more than average and angry. He honestly didn't want to scare Alfred away.

And as Arthur once more processed what Alfred had said, one fact stuck out to him. 

“Arthur? Hello?”

“I- sorry- um-” Arthur cursed himself for stumbling over his words. “Did you say UCL?”

“Yeah! Why? Do you live near it?” 

“You could say that,” Arthur said as he began to smile, “It just sort-of happens that for the next two years I'm living in a dorm on that particular campus.”

Arthur listened to a loud thud as Alfred dropped his phone. 

“Artie!” Alfred yelled as he scrambled for the device, “Do you know what this means! I get to go to college with you! This is amazing! I've gotta tell Mattie! He said that I wouldn't actually meet you! Oh, did I mention he's joining me? The exchange program was cheaper if you shared a dorm…” Alfred trailed off, most likely to text his brother. 

“Alfred, dear.”

“Yeah, Artie?”

Feeling a soft blush creep across his face, he smiled, “I can't wait to finally see your face.” Arthur said with a whisper. 

“Well if you'd just download Skype, you wouldn't have to wait!”

“But where's the fun in that? It takes out all the magic of a first meeting.”

“I guess…”

“Hey, do you happen to know of any French people who live in London? Mattie just texted me about how his hands have been marked up with French notes about where to meet people and all the places are centered around London…”

And with that, Arthur began to curse as he hung up with Alfred to yell at his friend. Alfred was left laughing and a small feeling in his gut, one that was telling just how  _ right _ this all was. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated a lot!!   
> this is an old old fic i found in my drafts so i edited it real quick so if it feels not as good as my recent stuff, thats why! i just felt bad at how long its taking me to finish above below and in between, so i wanted to post something!!  
> if yall wanna see updates from me or request stuff, my tumblr is @inkwells-writing !! thank you again!!!!!


End file.
